Undiscovered
by Siriusly Miss Padfoot
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his first year at Hogwarts where he will discover new friends, new enemies, and a mysterious girl who seems quite familiar to him. Although you may know Harry's story, now you will discover Kara's story. Set before and during SS.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except for Kara and Emma. Other than that, this world is from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this. Trust me, there's none.

**Chapter One: How It All Began**

"Dear Brooke,

How are you? And Julian? James, Harry, Kara, and I are doing fine. Well, as fine as one can be while in hiding. You know how it is…"

Lily Potter looked up from her letter-writing as the sounds of a baby's cries filled the room. She glanced at the doorway just in time to see her husband James hurrying down the hallway toward the twins' room. (Yes, twins.) Smiling to herself, she returned to her letter.

"…how it is with little ones in the house, especially at the ages they are."

"Lily, dear, could you give me a hand here?" James' voice rang through the hallway. Getting up from her chair, Lily walked out of her bedroom and down to the babies' room. Taking a look at the scene unfolding there, she couldn't help but chuckle. James was trying (unsuccessfully, I might add) to change little Kara's diaper while Harry, always the mischievous one, was standing next to his dad, pulling on any part of James' clothing he could reach.

Lily swooped into the room, scooped Harry up in her arms and spun him around in circles, eliciting giggles from him. Ah, her sweet little baby boy. And her just as sweet baby girl. They both brought so much happiness to her life in this time of darkness.

Harry James and Kara Lily Potter. They had both inherited James' jet black hair and Lily's emerald green eyes. But that's where the similarities ended. Harry was the spitting image of his father, Kara her mother. Even with that said though, one look at them both and you could tell they were brother and sister, and not just because of their hair and eyes. There was just something about them

"Thanks honey," a relieved James said. "No problem," replied Lily, who was now bouncing Harry up and down in her arms. "Well, we should probably get them ready anyway." "Ready for what?" James asked, puzzled. "Emma, Remus, and Sirius are coming over tonight, don't you remember?" "Merlin, I totally forgot. Well, we might as well."

So the two of them proceeded to dress Harry and Kara for the occasion. As soon as they were finished, the clock on the wall chimed 6:00. "They'll be here in ten minutes James. You'd best get dressed and head down there. I'm going to take Kara and go now."

"My…" "Your clothes are on the bed, dear," Lily finished for him. She picked Kara up and left to go downstairs. James took Harry, quickly changed in his bedroom and went downstairs just in time to hear his wife greeting the visitors.

"Oh Emma, I'm so glad to see you. I desperately need someone to talk to." "What about my brother? You know, his name's James, he's kind of your husband…" "I need a girl to talk to. Oh, hey Sirius, how've you been?"

James stepped off the bottom step in time to see his best friend, Sirius Black, standing next to James' sister, Emma Potter, and brushing the soot off his body. Remus Lupin, another of the Potters' friends, soon after stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off like Sirius had.

"Padfoot, Moony, my old friends," James exclaimed. "Oh that's alright, just totally ignore your only sibling, see if I care," Emma pouted. "Good to see you too, Em." James retorted. But Emma couldn't stay mad that long, especially with Harry grinning at her like that. "Alright, you're forgiven. Now give me my nephew." James readily handed over his son, and retreated into the den with Remus and Sirius.

"Now that we've gotten rid of them…" Emma smirked. Lily grinned, and the pair of them, both holding the twins, trudged into the kitchen. With three grown men in the house, there had to be something to snack on.

After three hours of conversation, a lot of laughs, and not to mention all the snacks, the three visitors were reluctantly getting ready to leave. But one of them was having trouble pulling away from a grinning, sweet little baby girl named Kara.

"I don't want to let her go," Emma whined. Just then her face lit up and you could tell there was an idea forming behind her hazel eyes. "What?" James asked suspiciously. He knew his sister well enough to tell when she was up to something. "I could, you know, maybe take her with me," Emma said slyly. "Uh, let me think about that. No!" James replied. "Why not? Come on Jamie, she'll be fine with me. I promise I'll take good care of her." "It's not that, it's just they've never been away from us for a whole night and Lily…" "Lily what?" his wife interrupted. "I say okay. Kara'll be fine with Emma, I have no doubt. They're going to be away from us at some point James, why not now?" Lily reasoned. "Well… Alright, she can go." "Yes! Kara, sweetie, we're going to have so much fun tonight!" Emma cooed to the little girl. "Here Lily, I'll help you get her stuff around."

After the two women had packed everything Kara would need for the night, they again assembled next to the fireplace. With a quick hug for her brother and sister-in-law, and a huge kiss for Harry, Emma stepped into the fireplace, holding Kara tightly to her chest. A flash of green flames later, they arrived at Emma's flat. "Ok girl, what should we do now?" Emma questioned the infant in her arms. A quick glance at Kara's drooping eyelids and yawning mouth decided the issue. "Bedtime," she declared. Two chairs from the living room pushed together formed a crib for the baby girl, and after tucking her in tightly, Emma retreated to a corner of the room, where she turned the Wizards Wireless Network on low and picked up a book she had been perusing. A short while later, a man's voice was heard broadcasting a breaking news alert. "This just in. A devastating attack has been reported in Godric's Hollow." Those words caused Emma to sit upright in her chair, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "The victims' names have yet to be released, although…No, wait, this can't be!"

After a short pause, the man continued, "Ahem. I have just gotten word that the victims were Mr. and Mrs. James Potter. This is a huge loss, not only for their family and friends, but for the entire wizarding community…"Even though the man continued speaking, Emma did not hear another word. Her thoughts were spinning in her head, although the one clear thing in her mind was, "Kara and I have to get out of here." She didn't even understand why she thought that, she just knew it was true.

Making a quick decision, Emma, with tears forming in her eyes, swiftly grabbed all of Kara's things. She woke the sleeping baby and dashed out the front door, not fully realizing the destruction she was leaving behind.

A/N: This was something I wrote a few years back when I got the idea to give Harry a twin sister. I know it's been done many times before, but I just wanted to experiment with this plotline. I've got a few ideas after this, but I decided to post this now and hopefully get some more chapters up relatively soon. So thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!! :D


End file.
